The present invention relates generally to combustible fuel compositions and is particularly directed to a fuel composition in the form of a solid gel for use in heating chafing dishes and the like, as flares, and for decorative lighting purposes.
A well-known, commercially available gel fuel widely used today is based on a lower molecular weight alcohol such as ethanol or methanol gelled by special, proprietary techniques with, e.g., nitrocellulose. While materials of this type have enjoyed considerable commercial success, there is room for improvement over them. One obvious shortcoming of the prior caustic is that they exhibit syneresis upon standing for an extended period of time. Thus, a freshly opened can of gelled fuel may contain a layer of free liquid alcohol on its surface which must be discarded prior to igniting the fuel or a hazardous flare-up will be experienced.